


Ianto's Christmas Hunt

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: This is the Christmas Break for Ianto's Ghosts in Walter Verse posted 2017-18. Ianto is out of sorts, making the harmony in the house off key and the littlest member feels it the most, his Taddy's focre strong in this one. Prim and Ifan feature in this one as Ianto's Ghosts continue to haunt and he struggles to release more from his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas carollers.

Ianto heard them coming up the lane and watched Ton light up with glee, then run for the door as Ifan clamped his mouth shut and refused his custard, his eyes following his brother.

"Come on love" Ianto crooned, "You ate hardly anything."

"Still a bit squirrelly?" Jack asked as he sat and rubbed the little boy's back the highchair looking pristine as the little boy had refused to feed himself and now refused to be fed like a baby. Harley had gulped his down using the spoon like a boss and was back playing on the floor as John waited to take him home to Chrys, her morning sickness making her tired.

The snow was falling and he had watched it grow dark, Harley's favourite game to make weird spooky noises as John ran like he was scared of something chasing them while carrying Harley and shaking him about like a rag doll. Harley always laughed like a lunatic once they were inside and John wondered if he had been such a funny kid.

"Poor little man, listen can you hear the singing?" Jack crooned as he lifted the little one for the chair and walked to the door Ton was already struggling to open. Jack reached for the top clip that they set at night, letting Ton open the door to step out and listen to the song.

Ianto poured the hot chocolate he had been keeping on a low heat and carried the tray out, the carollers all lighting up as they accepted a cup and Ianto bent to give one to Izzy, then frowned, "I have two left. Where are the twins?"

Everyone looked around with confusion and Ianto felt mild alarm as he found them all shrugging, "When were they last with you?"

"Baxter's place" young Gordy said bravely, "Prim and Ifan were with me but Ifan needed to pee."

Ianto looked back across the field they had walked though, the footprints disappearing into the darkness and he reached for his jacket. Jack straightened up and looked at him then reached for his Great Coat as he called back inside for John who was sitting at the table still reading the paper while Harley finished his game with Ton to watch the kids.

Ton whined but then looked out into the dark and agreed he didn't want to go out, heading back in as Walter slid past him with Grub. Ianto looked down and saw the harness the dog was wearing, similar to his beloved mother's and he nodded as he stepped back to let Walter and his dog take the lead.

They headed out over the field, following the footprints and hoping to find two little sets heading off to a nearby bush.

[](https://postimages.org/)


	2. Hunting Wabbits

Ianto looked up the mountain with horror as the little tracks led that way, the rabbit prints amongst the children's obviously what had caused this.

"Ianto" Jack said softly and Ianto turned or face him.

"Cariad, you know I know this mountain like the back if my hand. Of anyone here, I am the one who needs to follow" Ianto said calmly as he waited for Jack to get a grip.

"Oh god"

"Sean would go" Ianto finally said, the final word as he accepted a scarf from Millie and zipped up his jacket.

"Grup has gone" Walter said as he appeared from the darkness beyond the torchlight, "Fen and I can hear him going through bushes, I think he can hear them and is headed that way. Permission to run."

"I want your headlights on and you both stay within sight of one another, not past Sean's bench even if they go further" Ianto demanded, "Promise me. I can't lose one of you up there."

"Yes Taddy" Walter nodded, turning and running off, his loud whoop to tell Fen to continue with the dog.

"It will always come back to Sean, this mountain" Jack said softly as he followed at Ianto's heels, "You will always feel his shadow more than the one the mountain casts over us."

"He died, I didn't" Ianto replied softly, "It is the way of things. Bets and Heck lost, I will always feel we owed them something for that. Always."

It was another half hour before Ianto heard Grub up ahead, the Cane Corso boom egging him forward and Jack found Ianto standing at the bench with their two sons, looking up past the bench and into the rocky terrain beyond. Connor powered up behind them, gasping with the effort of running and emption, looking to the two men he considered brothers.

"Shit" Jack sighed, "They kept going?"

"About a kilometre ahead I think" Ianto said as he listened to the dog change pitch, "I think he has them."

They all ran forward and found two little ones huddled tougher with the dog running in an excited circle around them.

The twins were frozen cold, their lips blue as they shivered with the cold, Jack pulling off his coat to wrap around them as he scooped them up like they were toddlers still, not school kids. Connor accepted them and Jack placed his arm around him to help him with the uneven ground, Ianto turned and led the way down, the danger still real as Prim stopped shivering and went limp.

They had been too cold for too long.


	3. lets go back to the start?

Thank god Owen and Tosh had arrived for the night, their little one going to spend her first Christmas in the bustle of the Harkness-Jones clan. They had discussed it and agreed that not only was it greedy to want her all to themselves, she might not enjoy it on her own. Christmas was for the babies, they were looking forward to her watching the other children's joy and seeing that it was a good day with screaming and madness allowed.

Owen met them in the courtyard, calling out that he had the foldout beds ready and he pushed Conner and Jack into them, not even waiting to pull off the Great Coat, "Once they are settled start pulling clothes off, both of you."

Ianto knelt and attacked the little zippers, pulling at coats and clothing as the men carefully pulled off their own clothing and soon both men were in their underwear with naked chests pushing against the two little children who were clinging to them.

Jack was a furnace, always had been and their father's soothing voice helped calm the two as they started to wake up and come back to them, Prim still confused as little Ifan started to cry.

"It's OK, you are not in trouble, it was a mistake we are all allowed one big mistake and you two have just used yours up OK?" Owen crooned, showing his wonderful heart he has for children, "We will pretend this never happened, OK?"

"Thank you Uncle Owie" Ifan sniffled, a watery smile as Owen rubbed a cold clammy cheek then he turned to the silent little girl.

"Come on Primrose, let's get you a bit more awake yeah? We don't want you asleep right now" Owen said firmly as he took his knuckles and rubbed vigorously into her breastbone an she grunted with pain. "That's it love, come on, sit up and push me off."

He did it again and she weakly cried out, pushing at his hand. He sat back and nodded, "Good girl."

Monkey and Imp had been watching silently, their arms around one another and their fear clear so Ianto ushered hem up to his bed where they settled with a DVD.

"Taddy Yan?" Monkey said softly, "They gonna die?"

"No love" Ianto smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to gush at the title that had been used, "They will be OK. Dadda Jack and Uncle Connor are making them nice and warm again."

"They went in the cold and dark" Monkey whispered to his friend who nodded back with wide eyes.

"Walt and Fen found them" Ianto reassured them, "Myfanwy would have been so proud of Grub."

"Tadda?" Imp said softly, "We didn't get hot chockie."

Ianto snorted softly as he rose from the bed, "Well, I can sort that too."

.

.

.

.

Ifan and Primrose are Em and Connor's Twins, now about 7 ½


	4. no words needed

The children were all asleep, John silently watching them with his own thoughts swirling about.

"Hey" Ianto said softly, sitting next to him and patting his knee, "You OK?"

"Panicked" he replied with a sigh, "Mildly crazed and all that."

"Yeah, I was saying to Jack one night how terrifying fatherhood can be. We have five beautiful babies, five chances to have our hearts torn out of our chests and squashed with a big mallet." Ianto agreed, "You imagine losing someone, you imagine mourning your partner or friend but your child? There is no preparation. Greg went with a little style, Babs made sure of that. They had months of preparation but none at all. In the end there is nothing you can do. Only be thankful for what you have. Funny, my middle name is Icarus ya know, flying so close to the sun only to drown. My twin brother's middle name was David because he was so tiny. Gareth David. I sometimes wonder about him. Would he have been a better man? Did I take his spot? Then when my first born was a stillbirth and I held her in my hands like a tiny china doll…..well. I felt the flames flicking at my wings then that's for sure."

"When Chrys told me….when…your face..." John couldn't talk, swallowing as he looked out into the darkness outside the kitchen window. Ianto placed a hand over his and they sat like that for a while. Nothing really to say.

"The babies in our bed need a warm body to wake up to" Ianto finally uttered, "Jack and I will not sleep now. Our hovering will drive each other crazy but that's how we are. Go on, go hop in and let Chrys have her sleep in a bed on her own for a change, her morning sickness is such a pain."

"I am doing everything I can right?" John asked, "I mean…when she said she needed to sleep I was right to take Monkey Man and come here, right?"

"Yes, you come over here whenever she wants peace, you come here when she shouts or cries. I will go to her if she needs to vent, Jack will go if she needs someone to laugh at. We will do whatever we need to do, she needs anything…anything at all and we are all there. This entire village. This baby will be loved, precious and spoilt beyond compare."

"Thanks" John smiled, "I will never be able to show how grateful I am. You really are a baby whisperer, after all you finally helped this one become a man."

"Get up the front room ya numpty" Ianto snorted, touched by the sentiments and he turned to find Jack watching with a soft smile and opening arms.

Everyone got cuddles in the Harkness-Jones household, Ton with Babs as Walter and Fen lay out in the cabin in each other's arms as well.

Brothers love just as strong.


	5. slight discomfort of her own making

Chrys had arrived, settling on the daybed with her little man and Imp, her belly getting an occasional pat from Imp like one might stroke the pelt of a cat and she was finding it mildly sweet that he didn't think it was amiss to be so touchy-feely.

So much like his Taddy.

Ianto was still a little stiff around her, supportive as always but she knew she had work to do there in mending their friendship. She still couldn't believe she had hurt him so, not when he has been so loving and kind. It was like reverting back to that scared little girl who wanted to run away. She knew he had forgiven her, he always would but there was still that pulling back as he fears more rejection from her.

She hoped the Christmas Gift would help, the he would see it for the olive branch it was.

"Right, apparently tonight Santa comes" Jack was saying grandly from Ianto's high backed 'Vampire' chair Walter and Fen had purchased for him, their giggling as they had unpacked it more of a giveaway than Babs' bark of mirth that Ianto knew before entering the room that it would be something sarcastic.

Well.

Maybe he did like it a bit.

Maybe.

The fact Fen had a 'lady friend' coming for the New Year was also nice, Ianto hoped she didn't mind sharing him with everyone as he and Walter were still thick as thieves and Ianto saw Monkey and Imp being just as solid.

Jack looked at the little faces all looking up, "Prim? Ifan? I was there when your Da put in an emergency call to the North Pole to beg for the good list for you. You know wandering off and becoming ice sculptures sometimes slides you over to the other list we will not name."

The other children made noises as Mae looked around with interest, this all still weird and curious to her little mind. Then she squealed loudly and clapped her hands for attention, Jack immediately reaching out to pluck her from Owen's lap.

"Now as you for Miss Mae" Jack said sternly and her face became a serious one as she stared at him with wide eyes, "I personally told Santa what a lovely little girl you are and how hard you try to forgive your daddy for being so short and weird."

"OI!"

Laughter as the place rejoiced and Neve reached across Walter to poke Babs, then offer her dolly for a look. Babs made noises as she looked at it and then she removed her hair ribbon and tied the doll's afro back with it becoming a weird head band, handing it back to a delighted Neve who rushed to show Idris what her cousin had done.

"Ahhh pretty just like her mama" Idris said as he stroked his daughter's cheek, his face full of joy.

A family night.

Christmas Eve.

Prefect.


	6. Santa is coming...I hear him complaining now

6

Jack held Ianto tightly in the cramped bed, Monkey had played up merry hell to stay over and in the end John had caved as he helped Chrys with her jacket so now there were four in the bed. Both little ones were snoring over on Jack's side as he stroked Ianto's hair and then Ianto stirred, signalling that it was time for 'Operation Santa' as Jack released him with a soft kiss.

Ianto stole out into the living room with the talcum powder and sprinkled some around his left foot, then his right so it looked like powdery footprints from the fireplace, then he gleefully ate a naughty cookie and drank the milk, placing a thank you note by the plate as he was trying to instil manners.

Millie's husband Alf was already heading along the sidewalk with as much stealth as he could considering it was snowing, cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass money and the old Santa Claus suit his father-in-law Herb had worn each year was as itchy as the last time he had worn it to please his wife. The fact Heck's name was written inside it not lost on him either.

"I swear to god if I head 'Dad would have done it if we were not dead' one more fucking….shit" Alf windmilled his arms forgetting about the Santa sack and almost landed in the snow bank but righted himself at the last minute. Had Ton been there he might had commented on the merits of a bum hood but there ya go. Mind you, the special boots he wore made lovely little reindeer prints in the snow but were slippery as all hell, the things ya do for family.

He reached the houses and looked up at the window for little Izzy and Ren, grinning as he gave a ho-ho-ho and scattered some chocolate raisins about, then flicked some holly for good measure around on the ground then continued as he saw a curtain start to twitch and a little light coming on.

He snorted as he hurriedly shot off, careful to drop the Santa Hat in the snow behind him for little Izzy to find.

Then the best house. He took a moment to stomp about a fair bit here and deliberately let himself fall about as well. These ones were smart and knew a rouse at ten feet so he had to make it look good. Ya know, he and Millie had never had kids, he had wanted them but it never happened. He now realised that they had missed something and was so glad she had agreed to stay. He knew Herb would have been chuffed about that too.

"Right" he said as he dropped the bag in the snow by the door and scattered more raisins then for good measure he threw a little elf shoe with a bell on the toe up on the top step by the door.

A quick wander to the horse paddock because he wanted to and then across to Connor's and some more raisins plus the other elf shoe.

God, he hoped this was enough to please them and he hurried home panting with the effort.

Millie girl had better have the electric blanket on, and a hot water bottle for his feet.

Alf looked back up at the Chalets as they looked out over the village and felt ever so silly. Proud and pleased but silly all the same.

He couldn't wait for the plum pudding Ianto always did, it was to die for.


	7. reindeer poo

Ton was outraged "Every year. Every bloody year they shit in my garden!"

"Technically it's my garden and that's a dollar for the swear jar young man" Ianto said calmly as the young man raged, this a yearly scene as the Reindeer apparently couldn't read the sign he drew himself.

"It clearly says 'No Poo Allowed' right there" Ton's hand was flapping at the wrist and Ianto saw Jack in the diva-like prancing as Ton now turned to Walter who had emerged from Fen's cabin with his arms wide and a huge yawn splitting his face. "And now you are flashing your nipples?"

Walters's arms dropped and he stood staring at his little brother as he scratched his crotch and looked around with that morning confusion Walt always had. Fen slid around him and looked down.

Ah. Poo" he said and Walter looked down, then snorted as he remembered what day it was.

"Well don't step in it for the love of gods, better watch Grub doesn't eat it again" he said quickly, remembering that they were carob so it might be allowed and low and behold Grub had recognised doggy treats too, eagerly picking them up.

"For the love of butterflies and sprinkles!" Ton roared, "Drop the poo!"

Grub turned to look at the strange human who had been weird for as long as he could remember and after considering he squatted and did as he was asked, the roar now one of total horror as Grub took a dump in the back yard.

Jack watched Ton flee for the shovel and bucket, returning and shoving them at Walter, "You think it's funny, you clean it up. This is so unacceptable. I have to eat my Christmas Dinner in this house ya know!"

"Ton, he is crapping outside ya know not in the…"

"HOW DARE YOU BE SO CRABS!"

"Crabs?"

"He means Crass Cariad" Ianto said softly and Jack made a face of acceptance, then seeing the problem that might spoil everything if he didn't lighten the mood.

"Badger? You wanna take a dump in Ton's house too?" he asked and Badger looked up at him with his mouth open, laughing as his tail swished.

"Look, how about we go inside and open some gifts yeah?" Owen tried for calm, "Maybe the Christmas magic will fix everything if we believe hard enough."

"Don't' be a fool!" Ton raged, "Christmas Magic has nothing to do with crap!"

"Ton!" Ianto had listened enough and decided Jack was too confused to pull the beast in "You are putting out bad vibes. There are babies inside who don't know about the Christmas Magic and its limitations. Don't be mean, we have to keep the magic alive for them."

"You are right Taddy" Ton drew himself up, "The show must go on. For the babes and puppies out there. Yes. Nobody spoils the day with poo. That's illegal or something. Do we need to call someone?"

"Look, Uncle Idi is coming out of their chalet, maybe you should tell him" Ianto pointed and Ton lit up, heading to cut off a willing ear and Idris agreed that he would shoot the reindeer if they came back, he would put his best man in it. IF it meant a visit to the North Pole for a 'face time' then it would be done.

"Bloody rude if ya ask me" Ton muttered and Ianto glanced back to see the little faces pressed aginst the window as they watched the show, their glee obvious and he din't have to hear their giggling to know they thought it was all such fun.

Fen got it all on tape for Alf to watch later.


	8. carving

"Now Daddy carves" Ianto said calmly as Ton went to get up and he huffed as he tried to point out he was big enough now.

"Technically I would be next to carve" Fen said and Ton gaped.

"Rubbish, I am the Ton. I am made for carving things did you not see the pumpkin thing?"

"Pumpkin thing?" Fen asked and Babs snorted.

"The Dad-o-lantern" she explained and Owen choked quietly on his stuffing.

"Well it is tradition that Dad carves, he always has" Walter said.

"Really?" Ton said in a dangerous tone that had Ianto swinging to look at him as he smelt a rift ahead. He looked at Jack and motioned for him to do the talking, this was his chance to be the man.

"I have carved since Taddy and I was a couple" Jack said and Ton slumped. Ianto knew he was going to point out the fact Walter and Ianto had spent some Christmases without Jack and it was the first time Ianto felt annoyance in Ton's ability to focus on certain things. He knew he was the only child that had both their bloodline in him. The bloody Shakespearian plays he had been learning recently had unfortunately given him new questions about their rainbow family. As if hearing Ianto's thoughts Ton's eyes slid to him and he saw Ianto's annoyance behind his dark framed glasses. Ton blinked, not able to understand why his Taddy was annoyed with him.

"Ton. Walter was first, then everyone else, you know this. Fen lived with his mama for a long time, he was almost grown when he came to us." Ianto tried not to scold, "Did we not have her special day the other day to celebrate her life?"

"We boys have all lost our mamas" Walter said and Ton looked at Babs who was now rising from her chair with growing anger as she knew her own Mama was about to be pointed at.

"Stop it!" Ianto barked and the table froze.

"Ton. Are you wanting to upset anyone?"

"No?"

"Then let's change the subject, I would be in need of help putting out the gravy boat please" Ianto said as he turned for the kitchen and Ton looked at them all with triumph as he followed his Taddy into the kitchen.

"Ton, Fen is still sad about his Mama, he knew her for so long. Think about it, you are not much different age wise. What if I died? Would you still mourn me in years?" Ianto said softly, Ton canting his head as he nodded, "I know you are not arguing, I know you are just explaining but the dinner table is not the place for a debate, Ok?"

"Am I doing something bad?" Ton asked with big eyes.

"No love. Remember me saying how your brain works different to other people?" Ianto asked as Ton nodded, "Well we all think different and some of us think inside our heads, not outside them. How about we let them think inside their heads today, we have so much yummy stuff here and I know you were asking a valid question. OK?"

Ton smiled as he accepted the gravy boat and walked back to the main room.

"Sorry, I forgot my thinking can be heavy."

"That's OK Tonny monster" Fen smiled as he knew his Tad had had words with him, "Let's use our mouths for what they do best yeah? Yummy."

Ianto relaxed as the storm passed without lightening strike.

Ton was really pushing lately.


	9. Understanding Gravy

They had been allowed to open a small gift each that morning but now everyone was finished they were allowed to go for it, Walter helping his Tad sort the gifts into specific areas to avoid the sometimes mistaken opening of another person's gift, something they did not like watching Ton tantrum over.

Neve had decided to sit next to Mae who was confused about all the fuss but she soon realised the gifts were for her too and she eagerly ripped in, each new thing getting scream of glee like a little warrior roar that had Owen laughing as Tosh took more photos than their Christmas album could ever hold.

Fen was so excited about the hat Ton chose for him, wearing it proudly as he told everyone loudly that they could NOT borrow it EVER. Ton looked like he might burst. Then he looked over to see imp on Ianto's knee, quietly fiddling with a gift and he crawled over to watch, "Whatcha got Imp?"

Imp held it out with annoyance, a mouthful of blathering nonsense as he was too angry to use big boy words. Ton knew this, he had been there and he felt something he hadn't felt before as he looked the little boy asking him for help.

Ton canted his head as he examined the feeling of compassion.

He grinned as he reached out and gently opened one end, "Thee ya are little brother I started it, now you can rip OK?"

"Well done Ton" Ianto cooned with open delight, "That was wonderfully kind."

"I'm his brother, it's what I do" Ton said as he leaned against Ianto's legs and smiled up at him, "I know how annoying tape is. I remember not being able to open stuff a few years ago. He has me like I had Walter right?"

"Yes. Walter helped you and Fen took photos. No it's you helping while Walter takes photos. Maybe one day Imp will be helping one of the babies while you take photos."

"It's what family does" Ton said again, more stirringly this time, "We share stuff. We share jobs too. But Dad carves the meat."

"And you help me with the gravy" Ianto agreed.

Gravy.

Yeah.

It was all gravy when with the ones you love.

/

/

/

Merry Christmas everyone xxxxx Back to Ianto and Walter Verse.


End file.
